Ain't No Other Man
by dracosluvr4eva20
Summary: A cute little songfic to Chris Aguilera's hit! Oneshot. HarryXOC I fixed the boo-boo I had made before, so, without further ado, enjoy! Read and Review!


Ain't No Other Man

A/N: _I don't own the characters of Harry Potter. That honor, unfortunately, belongs to Mrs. J.K. Rowling. I also don't own Ain't No Other Man because it belongs to Christina Aguilera. Also, just to let u kno ahead of time, I will be switching up some of the words so the song can match up to Harry, as well! Enjoy!!!!!_

_I could feel it from the start,_

_Couldn't stand to be apart_

_Something 'bout you caught my eye,_

_Something moved me deep inside!_

Jamie's gaze was fixed upon the man of her dreams, and she had been staring for a while. He was just so perfect, and she wondered if he knew it. She loved everything about him, the way his shaggy, jet-black hair kind of fell into his face when he laughed, the way he listened to her when she had to talk to him about something, just……everything. To her, he was the epitome of perfection, and he would never know how she felt.

_Don't know what you did boy, but you had it,_

_And I've been hooked ever since!_

_Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other man, on the planet does what you do_

_You're the kinda guy a girl finds in a blue moon_

_You've got soul, you've got class, you've got style, _

_With your bad ass!_

_Ain't no other man, it's true, ain't no other man but you!!_

He knew how she felt, and he felt the exact same way. He knew that she was the one. The one he was meant for, and she was meant for him. He just knew it, and he loved her. He loved her so much that it hurt, that there was no way to describe it, because his love for her transcended the galaxy. She was absolutely gorgeous, in every sense of the word. He loved her long, silky ebony hair, her slightly pouting lips, and her eyes. Oh, god, her eyes. Just one look into them, and he was drawn in automatically. He felt like he could get lost in her eyes, like he could see into her soul.

Harry waited until everyone had left the common room, and then, he acted. He gathered up his courage, walked over to Jamie, and sat down next to her. He gulped and said, "Uh……umm,…..Jamie?" She looked at him and said, "Yeah, Harry?" Then, without thinking, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Jamie felt like she was suddenly filled with helium, and that she was floating into the air. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter was kissing her!! She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him back enthusiastically, and he moaned in the back of his throat happily.

_Never thought I'd be alright, _

'_Till you came and changed my life_

_What was cloudy now is clear, _

_You're the light that I needed_

_You've got what I want girl, and I want it_

_So keep on giving it up!_

_Ain't no other girl, can stand up next to you_

_Ain't no other girl, on the planet knows what you do_

_You're the kinda girl a guy finds in a blue moon_

_You've got soul, you've got class, you've got style_

_With your bad ass!_

_Ain't no other girl, it's true, ain't no other girl but you!_

_You are there when I'm a mess,_

_Talk me down from every ledge_

_Give me strength, girl you're the best_

_You're the only one who's ever passed every test_

Jamie pulled away, and Harry groaned in response. She giggled and placed light kisses on his forehead, cheeks and his lips. He nipped her bottom lip playfully and smiled, saying, "So, I guess this means we're a couple now, huh?" Jamie rolled her eyes and said, "Duh! Sheesh, Potter, sometimes I swear you are so thick!" Harry gave a cry of mock-indignation and started to tickle her, making her squeal with laughter and try to push him off of her. He pinned her arms down above her head, and her giggles were quickly covered up when he pressed his lips to her again, and they had their first ever, but certainly not last, make-out session.

"Jamie?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, Harry!"

"Jamie?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I love you!"

"Oh, Harry, I love you too!"


End file.
